


It's Okay

by BroadwayItBitch



Series: Family Life [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: American Sign Language, Bullying, Deaf Character, Fights, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: Amelia gets in a fight at school, and her foster fathers don't know why she did.





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably really scattered, but whatever

It was a regular day for the Wheeler-Byers family. Amelia was at school, Mike was in his at home office and Will was painting in his studio. It wasn’t until the ringing of the phone disrupted them. Will answers the phone.

 

“Will Wheeler-Byers, how may I help you?”

 

“Mr. Wheeler-Byers, this is Principal Sanders, we’re going to need to you to pick up Amelia immediately,” The man said over the phone.

 

“Why? Is everything okay?”

 

“Just get here, bring your husband,” Principal Sanders replies and hangs up.

 

“Mike! We gotta get Amelia!” Will calls out.

 

“I’m coming!” Mike yells back, and he comes out of the office, “Why do we need to get Amelia?”

 

“I don’t know, they didn’t say. They just said to come get her.”

 

When they arrive at the school, they get their visitor passes and they go inside Principal Sanders’s office to see Amelia sitting in a chair.

 

“Thank you for coming, have a seat,” Principal Sanders.

 

“What happened? Did Amelia do something?” Will asks as they sit in the chairs next to Amelia.

 

“Well, we don’t know the full story, but one of our hall monitors saw Amelia fighting with another student.” Mike and Will’s jaws drop. “The student who she fought said that Amelia came onto her first.”

 

**“Amelia, is it true that you started a fight?”** Mike signs, which Amelia shakes her head no.

 

Will and Mike were learning sign language since they’ve fostered Amelia. They’re almost fluent now. Sometimes they’ll forget, but they’re still learning.

 

“She says that isn’t true,” Mike says. “Can she explain herself? We can translate.”

 

“Of course.”

 

**“Can you tell us what happened? It’s okay, you’re safe,”** Will signs. Amelia chews on her lip, but she stops when Mike plays with her hair a bit.

 

**“The girl I fought, she’s been bugging me for a while. I couldn’t take it anymore,”** Amelia signs.

 

“What did she say?” Principal Sanders asks.

 

“She said that the girl has been provoking her. I guess maybe she lashed out?” Will wonders.

 

“The student says that Amelia came at her for no reason,” Principal Sanders argues.

 

“I’m sorry, but if Amelia says that this girl provoked her in any way, we have to take our daughter’s word,” Mike fires back.

 

“Mr. Wheeler, I’m going to need you to bring Amelia home.”

 

“Gladly. Let’s go,” Mike huffs, standing from the chair.

 

When they get home, Mike goes to his office in a rush. He’s mad. Amelia tugs on Will’s sleeve, gaining his attention.

 

**“Is Mike okay?”** Amelia asks.

 

**“I don’t know, hon. I think he’s mad at the school for what they did,”** Will signs back, and Amelia starts chewing her lip again,  **“Are you okay?”**

 

**“I lied back in the principal’s office,”** Will gives a confused look,  **“The girl hasn’t been just bugging me. She’s said hurtful things.”**

 

**“Like what?”**

 

Amelia unzips her backpack, grabbing a folder and taking out a bunch of pieces of paper. She hands them to Will.

 

‘ _ Freak _ ’ read one.

 

‘ _ Mistake _ ’ read another.

Will read them all, his mouth open. When he finished, Amelia was crying. Will opens his arms, beckoning her to hug him. She does, and she buries her head in the crook of his head.

 

“Oh, honey.” He whispers, rubbing her back.

 

Amelia was a sensitive kid. Always has been, but since she was with Will and Mike, she’s opened up more. More than any home she’s been in. Amelia looks up to Will.

 

**“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,”** Amelia signs with shaking hands.

 

**“Don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault,”** Will signs back,  **“How long has this been happening?”**

 

**“A few weeks,”** Amelia’s tears come back and she collapses back into her foster father.

 

Will picks her up and carries her to her room. She’s kind of heavy, but it’s nothing he can worry about. They go into her room, and he sets her on the bed.

 

**“Get some rest, it’s been a rough day.”**

 

Amelia nods her head, adjusting herself so she’d be comfortable. When she was, Will covered her in the thick comforter.

 

**“I love you, Will.”**

 

**“I love you, too.”** Will kisses Amelia’s forehead and leaves the room.

 

“Mike?” He calls out.

 

“In here,” Mike says. Will goes into the office to see Mike hunched over the desk.

 

“Amelia’s asleep. Shouldn’t wake her up,” Will quietly says. “I think we should rethink about her schooling.”

 

“I agree.”

 

“She talked to me about what happened. The girl she fought was bullying her,” Will explains.

 

“What?” Mike says in disbelief.

 

“Amelia couldn’t take it any longer so she took matters into her own hands.”

 

“Oh, my God. I knew something was up,” Mike rubs at his temples.

 

“We’ll talk to her when she wakes up, but for now, let’s let her sleep.”

 

“Okay. Okay,” Mike sighs.

 

Amelia knew that something had to be done. But she would make that decision with Will and Mike.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: https://broadwayitbitch.tumblr.com/


End file.
